1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color analyzer, more particularly to a color analyzer that is capable of determining the color property of a light-emitting test object, such as a computer monitor, and/or a non-light-emitting test object, such as a sheet of paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Color analyzers are employed to determine the color of light emitted by a light-emitting test object or the color of a surface of a non-light-emitting test object. In conventional color analyzers, the light that is emitted by a light-emitting test object, or the light that is generated by a light source and that is reflected by the surface of a non-light-emitting test object, is collected and passed through a color splitting device having a particular spectral response. The split light is then converted into electrical signals by photoelectric sensors. The electrical signals are provided to a processor, which is responsible for calculating the color value of the light leaving the test object.
Conventional color analyzers are capable of determining only the color of light emitted by a light-emitting test object, or only the color of the surface of a non-light-emitting test object. In addition, conventional color analyzers have relatively complex constructions, thereby resulting in difficulty during production and in higher production costs. This is especially true for color analyzers that are adapted for use with non-light-emitting test objects and that normally utilize diffraction gratings for splitting reflected light.